I need you
by Saint Mirror
Summary: Sasuke needs Sakura...Naruto watches with sick fasination.[crappy summary] Sequel up.


A/N: this story came to me in dream form. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show.

**I need you.**

Naruto was lying in his bed thinking of all the possible ways he could build his strength so that he could be stronger that Sasuke when said person drifted right by his open doorway. Naruto shot up from his bed and silently followed Sasuke._ Where's he going?_ Naruto thought as Sasuke went past each door, stopping at each one before shaking his head and continuing.

Finally, he stopped at a door and was about to open it when he glanced around to make sure that no one had been following him. Luckily for Naruto, he had seen this coming and had quickly done an invisibility jutsu so that sasuke would not see him.

Sasuke opened the door and went inside with an invisible Naruto silently following him.

For the longest of time, Naruto could not figure out where Sasuke was going but as soon as he entered the room he realized that they were in Sakura's room.

Sakura had been lying in bed, daydreaming about the day when Sasuke would admit his feelings for her, when the doorknob to her room started to turn. She jumped up from her bed, ready to fight, but relaxed when she saw that it was just Sasuke.

She watched as he closed the door behind him and as he turned to look at her. Sakura sighed as she gazed into his eyes. She had always loved their dark color and the intensity of his stare.

Realizing that she was staring, she shook herself and plastered on a bright smile.

"Sasuke! What are you doing in here? I mean, it's so late."

She was slightly nervous, Sasuke had never come into her room before so, what was he doing in here now?

Sasuke did not answer her question. Instead he started toward her with a very serious expression on his face. Sakura was a little more nervous and backed up from his approaching figure. She backed up until she hit the wall but he continued to approach until he was just a breath away.

"Sasuke, what do you want?" she hated the tremble in her voice. Sasuke would never hurt her. Right?

Her question seemed to be what he had been waiting for.

"Sakura," he said, "I need you."

"What?" she asked confused.

Sasuke's dark eyes never left hers as he took her hand in his and lead it to his groin.

Sakura's eyes widened when she felt his member straining against the cloth of his long shorts. Her eyes never left his as she gently stroked him, trying to feel how big he was.

Sasuke hissed in pleasure as he felt Sakura's hand rub against him.

"Sakura," he moaned out, "will you let me?"

Her hands left him and went to his shirt.

"Lift up your arms, Sasuke."

She pulled his shirt off of him and went to feel his well defined muscles. Her hands traveled his whole front going down as she learned more of his body. When she reached the top of his shorts, she knelt down in front of him and undid his zipper. Gently she pulled down his shorts and boxers to reveal his straining erection.

Naruto stared in sick fascination as Sakura put Sasuke in her mouth. He watched as Sasuke's head fell back and he groaned his pleasure out. He watched as Sakura's head moved up and down on Sasuke. He watched Sasuke thrust almost helplessly in an attempt to put more of himself in her mouth.

He heard, but didn't hear, as Sasuke tried to pull out of Sakura's mouth. He saw Sakura shake her head and continue what she was doing until Sasuke came in her mouth. He watched sasuke fall to the ground, panting.

Naruto thought they were done but Sasuke picked Sakura up and removed her clothes.

Naruto told himself that he didn't want to watch but he found himself watching as Sasuke spread Sakura's legs out and lifted them. He watched as he went down on her and made her scream in pleasure.

He also told himself that it wasn't his fault that he couldn't look away.

Sasuke licked the juices from Sakura's climax off of her legs and thighs. He breathed deep of her sent that was thick with desire. He let his gazed wander up her body until it reached her eyes. Her eyes, always beautiful, were even more beautiful now dark with lust.

Her hands had somehow gotten tangled in his hair and were now pulling him up.

"Sasuke." She breathed his name.

"Sakura," he asked gently, "are you still a virgin?"

She wondered at the odd question until she felt the head of his erection at her entrance.

She nodded.

"I guess I'll have to be extra careful then." He said before kissing her and pushing himself inside her.

Naruto couldn't look away. He just had to look while Sasuke thrust in and out of Sakura. He couldn't look away when Sakura moaned for Sasuke to go harder and faster.

He couldn't look away when Sasuke lifted first one leg then the other onto his shoulders and thrust harder and deeper that before.

He couldn't help but watch as Sasuke kissed Sakura long and deep when she came.

Naruto felt that he needed to watch when Sasuke went faster and faster, triggering climax after climax in Sakura until he reached his own.

He watched as Sasuke buried his face in Sakura's neck in order to muffle his yell when he came.

Naruto watched as Sasuke staggered to his feet, he still inside Sakura, and stumbled to her bed.

He watched as Sasuke pulled himself out of Sakura, earning a small moan of protest, and pulled back the covers of her bed. He watched as Sasuke laid Sakura down and slid in behind her entering her as he did this.

Naruto watched jealously as they snuggled up together and went to sleep.

He waited until he was sure they were both sleeping soundly before he left.

As he went back to his own room, his only good thought was that those two were going to have a rude awakening in the morning.

A/N: did you like? Do you think it should be a chapter story instead of a oneshot? Review and tell me please!


End file.
